Seconde Chance
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Il était puissant et craint de tous. Il mourra en nukenin de rang S mais le destin lui offre une autre chance...Une chance de se rattraper, refaire sa vie, repartir à zéro, ou plutôt à l'époque où son nom n'était pas aussi craint...  FIC ANNULEE
1. 1: Les Dieux

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

_Voici ma première fiction sur Naruto._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser comme j'en ai envie._

_Je vous préviens, mon personnage favori sera OOC très certainement mais j'essayerai tout de même de ne pas trop pousser dans cette voie là, puisque bon, quand même il faut qu'il reste lui même tout de même!_

_On le retrouvera régulièrement dans sa peau de ninja cruel et sans pitié, mais je veux aussi lui donner un côté "humain"_

_Donc, voici ma fiction, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé je vous prie ainsi je pourrais ajuster mon histoires..._

_Si vous avez des propositions à me faire, des idées à me donner allez y! _

_Bon, bonne lecture à vous!_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Seconde chance.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Les dieux.**

Je suis mort. Oui, ça vous le savez. Pour certains d'entre-vous cela à même était une grande joie, pour d'autre, un sentiment de déception : ils auraient préféré me tuer eux-même…, pour d'autre encore, une petite tragédie… Pour moi, c'est surtout un déshonneur… En tant que ninja, être mort ainsi… C'est bidon…. Je suis mort en me faisant sceller, sans avoir pu totalement terminer ce que j'avais à faire. Saleté de Sharingan !

Enfin, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait mort, je suis, disons, séparé en trois parties pour l'instant, une qui a été greffée, une minuscule dans un tout petit serpent qui tente d'échapper à Amaterasu, et une dernière, la plus consistante puisqu'il s'agit tout de même de mon corps entier... scellée dans l'épée de Totsuka. Et devinez laquelle est la plus importante… La plus petite d'entre elle, ce serpent, il représente tous mes espoirs…. Il représente la fin de tout pour moi, mon repos éternel.

Argh…

Voilà, tout espoir est vain pour une personne comme moi…

Je viens de sentir la brûlure d'Amaterasu se répandre sur ce si petit corps… Le temps que les bouts qui parasitent Kabuto redeviennent MON corps, j'aurai définitivement sombré dans la folie de cet enfer noir, sans lumière…

Sans lumière ? Pourquoi juste au moment où je pense ça, une lueur aussi douce que du coton et apaisante que la chaleur d'une main vint luire dans ses ténèbres. Cette lueur me rendit nostalgique et me serra le cœur. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de murmurer un mot qu'un quinquagénaire de ma trempe ne dit plus depuis longtemps…

-Mère ?

La lumière avait en effet pris des formes féminines… Mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha je vis que son visage baigné d'une aura rouge écarlate n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ma mère. Hebi, ma mère m'avait donné ses traits, même si mon menton carré je le tenais de mon père… Cette femme avait plus des airs lupins, une louve à visage humain…

-C'est gentil de voir en moi une figure maternelle mais il n'en est rien…

-Vous êtes…

-Amaterasu, c'est ça, tu comprends vite.

-Mais c'est impossible, un jutsu ne peut avoir de conscience !

-Tu m'offenses là, je suis une déesse avant tout… je n'ai fait qu'un prêt de mes pouvoirs aux Uchiwa…. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai tué l'une des parties de toi et… Elle m'a faite réfléchir…

-Comment ça ?

-Que tu es impatient…

-…

-J'ai décidé avec mes frères de te donner une seconde chance.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne savais pas que le fait de se faire sceller rendait sourd…

-Vous avez beau être une divinité, je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer ainsi de moi !

-Hého ! En veilleuse l'avorton !

-Av… !

Un éclair frappa juste devant moi. Une forme masculine en ressorti. Un samurai vêtu d'une amure rouge sang et d'un masque horrible qu'il releva en révélant un visage lupin et couvert de peinture de guerre déformé par la rage.

-Je t'avais bien dis ma sœur qu'il ne te témoignerait pas le respect qu'il t'ait dû ! J'ai moi aussi abattu une partie de lui, je sais de quoi je parle !

-Tu es trop rigide Susanoo… Orochimaru, tu as commis énormément de méfaits, on ne peut le nier, mais j'ai su pourquoi, et j'ai décidé de te laisser la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a attendri que tu dois le libérer ! Que dirais notre frère de cela, lui aussi l'a combattu ! Il le connaît mieux que quiconque puisqu'il s'est occupé de lui plusieurs fois…

Une douce lumière circulaire éclaira un peu plus la noirceur de ses rayons bleutés. Un homme en costume traditionnel chinois apparu. Son visage était d'une androgénie troublante… et son visage était lui aussi lupin. Des marques bleues couraient sur son visage.

-Je suis justement celui qui le connaît le mieux puisque je me sers de ses peurs pour l'attaquer… Et je dis qu'il mérite une seconde chance. Orochimaru, vous avez eu deux objectifs, un que vous savez impossible à réaliser, mais l'autre, vous le pouvez. Quant à devenir tout simplement immortel, vous n'y parviendrez pas, même si vous changez de corps, celui ci garde la ''marque de fabrique'' du premier possesseur… L'immortalité appartient au domaine des dieux… Vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Renoncez à cet objectif et je vous donnerez quelque chose que jamais vous n'avez eu une fois dans votre vie et que vous n'aurez plus.

-Qu'elle est cette chose ?

-Vous le verrez.

-Bon alors, quels étaient ces objectifs ?

-Tu le sais, mieux que quiconque puisqu'ils sont tiens !

-Je ne m'en souviens pas !

-Et beh cogites alors !

-J'ai assez cogité dans ma vie je trouve !

-Et alors ? T'es pas encore mort ! T'es juste scellé idiot d'humain !fit Susanoo… Bon puisque tu veux pas faire d'efforts, j'vais te le dire ! Du moins celui qui est irréalisable. Tu ne pourras JAMAIS revoir tes parents. Ils sont au Rakuen actuellement… Et ceci est irréversible. Seules les âmes sont immortelles…

-Pour l'autre objectif, c'est celui que tu avais confié à cette minuscule partie de toi… Bien, maintenant que tu sais que nous allons te donner une seconde chance, refait ta vie, vis à nouveau comme tu aurais toujours voulu vivre…

-Hahaha ! refaire ma vie ? J'ai plus de CINQUANTE ANS !

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je te ferais un cadeau. Je suis d'humeur généreuse^^

-Tout ça est strictement impossible, je suis en train de rêver, je ne vis pas ça… Je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre et je…

-Tu vois tu te prends à espérer revenir à l'époque de Konoha…

-Bon, si tu ne nous crois pas…

-Tu croiras au moins tes yeux non ?

-A ton réveil tu trouveras tes deux cadeaux…

-A mon ré….

Je ne pu plus parler, les trois auras se firent de plus en plus aveuglante. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard pour les refermer immédiatement… M'avait-on collé une lampe torche en pleine face ?

Je sentis alors quelque chose caresser mon visage. Ce geste se voulait aimant… mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?J'ouvrais les yeux et vis à cet instant…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Voici mon premier chapitre._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne publierai pas régulièrement... Il me faut d'abord passer devant mes amies Nowa (qui a un compte ici) et Kimi pour savoir ce que je dois corriger..._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! _

_A bientôt!_

_Jyuune-chan_


	2. 2:Le Cadeau d'Amaterasu, La résurrection

Yep!

Alors comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf les parents d'Oro

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent et surtout ceux qui me laisse des review, c'est très agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez^^

Bon, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps et je vous lire.

**/!\ Orochimaru est vraiment OOC dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça devrait aller mieux plus tard, il ne le sera plus autant... /!\**

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le cadeau, la résurrection.**

_Mère ?

_Orochimaru, mon fils. Dit-elle en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

_Père ?

_Oro.

_Mais je… ne comprend pas… suis-je mort ?

_Non, mais tu… nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir te parler grâce à Tsukuyomi-dono.

_Oui, nous pouvons te dire ce que nous avons sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps.

_Nous sommes désolés. Nous aurions dû être plus prudents… Tu étais si jeune… tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout ce que tu as vécu…

_Nous n'avons pas fait assez attention. Nous savions qu'avec ton potentiel, tu aurais tenté n'importe quoi pour nous revoir mais… nous n'avons jamais pensé que tu en serais arrivé jusque là…

_Je… je suis désolé…

Face à eux, je perdais tout ce qui me caractérisait et je révélais ma vraie nature… Ils sont mes parents après tout… Je ne peux me cacher face à eux…

_Pas la peine de t'excuser, tu es notre fils, nous ne pouvons t'en vouloir…

_J'aurais fait les même choix à ta place… Tu es bien mon fils… fit ma mère en se tenant le menton.

_Mère….

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais repris mon apparence d'enfant… Je n'avais physiquement que 8 ans, puis d'un coup, j'en avais 30. Pourtant son geste maternel ne s'arrêta pas. Elle me caressa encore plus les cheveux, au contraire. Puis là, je pris mon apparence normale, celle de mes 52 ans…

_Tu seras toujours notre fils Orochimaru, même si ton corps grandit et vieillit, tu es et resteras notre petit serpent adoré. Mais c'est étrange…

_Quoi Mère ?

_Plus tu vieillis et plus tu me ressembles…

_Je ne suis pas d'accord, je trouve que c'est à moi qu'il ressemble le plus…

_Tu as vu ton visage ? la seule chose qu'il a de toi c'est ton menton !

_Et la jolie couleur de mes yeux !

_Oui… mais à part ça…

_Euh… j'ai le caractère à qui au juste ?

J'avais toujours été intrigué par cela… Je ne me rappellais pas du caractère de mes parents, juste des impressions qu'ils me donnaient du type mon père est un héros et ma mère la plus gentille des mamans et la plus belle…

_Le mien… fit ma mère. Et oui… dans notre famille du moment où nous héritons de nos pupilles, nous avons la même tendance pour le sadisme, malgré tout au fond, nous sommes des êtres bons et certains, peu de personne mais les plus importantes pour nous, sont au courant et seuls eux restent près de nous.

_Tu as mon génie par contre…

_PARDON ? Toi tu vas voir quand on sera rentré au Rakuen…

_Euh… j'ai pris la modestie de mon père alors…

_Ça oui !

_Héhé…

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'ils commençaient à s'effacer. Je paniquais. Non ! ils ne pouvaient pas repartir maintenant !

_Non ! Père ! Mère ! Je… J'ai beaucoup à vous demander encore !

_Orochimaru, termines ta mission. Me dit mon père avec un air très sérieux.

_Et surtout, apprends à donner et à recevoir ! Personne ne sais QUI tu es VRAIMENT ! Fais confiance !

_Oui Mère. Père, je le ferais.

Elle me sourit et tendit sa main vers moi. Elle toucha mes yeux et je me sentis bizarre, comme si une vague de chaleur m'envahissait par la tête… la chaleur douce resta fixée dans mes yeux. Mon père me colla une pichenette sur le front et là pareil, une sensation étrange m'envahit… c'était assez spécial, indescriptible même. Et cette sensation se diffusa dans mes bras. Puis les deux vagues crées par mes parents disparurent.

_N'oublies pas, nous sommes fiers de toi, fiers que tu sois notre enfant. Ne change pas, reste fidèle à toi-même et oublies tes erreurs ! Sois toi-même surtout !

_Vies pour toi !

C'est alors que je me mis à hurler, hurler mon désespoir et que je me rendais compte alors que j'avais à nouveau mon corps de mes 3 ans…

Oui ! Trois ans ! l'âge auquel je les ai perdus tous les deux…

Je sentis un souffle étrangement doux passer sur mon corps. J'avais froid. Comme si on m'avait mis du gel dessus et qu'on soufflait sur mon corps…

J'essayais d'ouvrir mes paupières mais ma vision était si trouble que je ne pouvais rien distinguer d'autre qu'une clarté aveuglante… Encore cette histoire de lampe torche dans les yeux ?

Je voulais m'essuyer les yeux mais je n'y parvins pas. Etrange, j'avais l'impression d'être dans du liquide… pourquoi ? je me débattais mais la structure résistait… bon, un seul moyen…

**_Senei Jashuu no Jutsu**

Mon jutsu me libéra de… de… j'ouvrais les yeux, d'un… d'une espèce de liquide amniotique contenu dans une poche… et moi avec.

_Splash !_

La poche percée, le liquide en sortit et elle me retomba dessus. Elle me collait de partout et m'étouffa en me bouchant le nez et la bouche…. Je passais mes mains par le trou que j'avais fait et je tirais d'un coup sec. La poche ne résista pas longtemps. Cette manœuvre me rappela la première fois que j'avais utilisé ma technique de changement de corps. Cet effet gluant sur tout mon corps…

J'avais réussi à m'extraire à force de contorsions multiples. Hé, je ne suis pas à moitié serpent pour rien !

C'est alors que je pus dégager mes yeux de ce liquide visqueux et que je vis l'impensable. Je n'étais pas sur les lieux du combats de Sasuke contre son frère mais j'étais dans une magnifique forêt baignée de soleil. Le vent caressait ma peau… Euh deux minutes..

!

J'étais nu ! Oui nu, à poil, cul nu, sans UN SEUL vêtement, que tchi, nada, rèss, walou, niet !

Mais qu'est ce que je foutais à poil ici au beau milieu de la forêt ? Bon, pas que je sois particulièrement pudique… Bon je tiens quand même à mon intimité, mon cul et ma face nord ne sont pas internationals… Mais bon quand même… C'est alors que je remarquais quelque chose…

Ma peau… Elle n'était plus aussi… comment dire sans faire chuter mon égo de quinquagénaire… Bon soyons réaliste, à 50 ans on n'a plus le corps de ses 20 ans donc ma peau mollassonne était redevenue ferme ! dans ma hâte de découvrir ce qui avait changé en moi, je fixais mon regard sur mon bras gauche. Mon tatouage d'invocation était bel et bien là… Mais… un autre aussi… un qui n'y était plus depuis bien longtemps… celui de mon passé… Celui de lorsque j'étais Anbu…

Ce n'était pas normal… bon, alors en sachant que j'ai fait ce tatouage à mes 16 ans… et celui de l'invocation à mes 18 ans, cela veut dire que j'ai minimum 18 ans… bon… alors… Ah ! oui !

Je regardais mon pectoraux droit. Ma cicatrice n'était plus là…. La première et dernière cicatrice que m'avait fait Jiraya n'y était plus… Une toute petite entaille faite avec son kunai il y a de cela… 30 ans à peu près. Je n'avais que 20 ans… donc… J'ai entre 18 et 20 ans…

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça… Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ? Déjà, où suis-je ? je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit… bon… dans tous les cas… il faut absolument que je rentre au village… bon, pas le choix…

**_Transformation des membres…**

Le bas de mon corps devint celui d'un serpent… Merci mais je ne fais pas dans le nudisme et puis ainsi il m'était plus simple de m'agripper aux arbres… j'escaladais donc un grand chêne et regardais autour de moi…

Mais, c'est….

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Voilà!

C'est la fin de mon chapitre 2

Je vous ai prévenu Orochimaru est assez OOC mais je vous promet que le bon vieux Oro' apparaîtra assez souvent...

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à très bientôt, quand je ne sais pas mais... à bientôt^^

_Un petit com'?_

Kisu.


	3. 3 : Taidaima!

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour venir lire cette histoire.

Je fais des efforts pour rendre le moins possible Orochimaru OOC mais laissez moi vous dire que c'est dur...

Alors voilà!

Voici le chapitre 3

Bonne lecture à tous et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez moi une review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

**_...0.0_**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Tadaima !**

_ Mais c'est… c'est… le repère des Uchiwa !

Oui enfin, plutôt les ruines du repère… j'étais donc à cet endroit… pff… bon. Avant de rentrer à Konoha, on va faire une petite chose…

J'entourais mon corps autour du tronc et continuais à monter jusqu'à la cime où le soleil touchait le feuillage.

Sieste…

Je m'allongeais et laissais la chaleur envahir mon corps qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis bien longtemps… Je lézardais ainsi tout l'après midi. Une fois le soir venu je me mis en route. Il valait mieux pour moi que je circule la nuit… au moins jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans Konoha…

Là commença mon chemin… long chemin de solitude… Je n'étais pas fait pour la solitude… Ben non ! A votre avis pourquoi j'ai pris Kabuto à mon service ? NON ! Je vous stoppe tout de suite ! Pas pour faire le ménage, quoique… mais non, c'est pas ça ! Et c'est encore moins ce pour quoi vous pensez et que vous vous frottez les yeux parce que ça pique, non, je ne suis pas MOI de ce bord là. Plutôt faire vœux de chasteté que de devoir passer mes ''envies'' sur ce type parce que croyez moi, moi, ce que j'ai pu voir de lui… ça ne pique même plus les yeux… ça vous rend presque aveugle ! Pas besoin d'avoir le Mangenkyou Sharingan pour se fumer la rétine, il suffit de prendre Kabuto et de le foutre dans ses petites tenues qu'il affectionne tant… rien que d'y penser ça m'hérisse les écailles…, oui je ne peux pas dire les poils, je suis imberbe mais ça on s'en fout…

Bon bref. J'avais rampé toute la nuit et par miracle, croisé personne… par contre j'avais sacrément les crocs… mais bon… ça, c'est secondaire, d'abord terminer ce que j'ai à faire. Ensuite, je mangerais, ou pas… tout dépendra de l'issue de mon RDV…

Il devait être environ 10h lorsque les portes de Konoha s'offrirent à ma vue….

Deux gardes. Toujours les mêmes… Bon, que faire, passer par les toits ou passer par la grande porte… ou encore creuser… Les tunnels ont-ils étaient condamnés ? j'allais le vérifier tout de suite.

Je regagnais la forêt. Une partie avait appartenu à ma famille. Je la retrouvais bien vite. La trappe n'était pas fermée. J'empruntais donc le chemin et arrivais finalement à destination. La maison familiale. Je relevais la trappe sous le tapis et une vague de poussière me tomba dessus. Bon, pas le temps de chipoter. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et fouillais. Je ne trouvais pas ce qui m'aurait bien servi… mon masque…. Bon tant pis, je pris mes vieux vêtements qui bizarrement n'avaient pas très mal vieillis… on aurait dit même que je ne les avais pas porté et qu'ils étaient resté enfermés ici neufs…

Etrange… bien des choses l'était… je me rappelais avoir fait griller quelques lattes du parquet et là elles étaient intactes… la tapisserie ici avait beaucoup vécue je m'en souvenais parfaitement avoir joué les Rembrandt en herbe avec des crayons cire… alors pourquoi elle était presque neuve ? Ce n'était pas normal…

J'enfilais mes tenues et me débarbouillais rapidement. Je pris alors mon bandeau de nukenin qui était toujours avec moi depuis mon réveil… Je me le mis et commençais mon ascension vers les toits. Une fois sur celui de ma maison je respirais rapidement l'air frais de ce village qui m'a tant manqué par le passé…

Puis je m'élançais. J'avais hâte de finir mon boulot, ma foutue mission.

Lorsque j'aperçu mon point de chute, difficile de ne pas le voir remarque… je me pressais de plus en plus sachant qu'il était très bien gardé. A peine avais-je posais le pied sur le balcon qu'une flopée d'Anbu se précipitèrent pour me stopper. Malheureusement pour eux ce que j' avais à terminer était trop important que je me fasse ralentir ainsi. Le combat débuta alors. A force de coups de pieds et de frappes aboutissant toutes sur des points stratégiques de la circulation du chakra, je parvins à tous les neutraliser sans avoir à les tuer.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte vitrée, un sifflement de l'air m'avertit que quelque chose venait d'être lancé. Je créais donc un clone juste à temps pour éviter les multiples aiguilles empoisonnées que l'assistante de Tsunade m'avait envoyé…

_ Shizune, je m'en charge.

_ Mais… Tsunade-sama il s'agit tout de même…

_ Shizune !

_ Ha…Hai…

Alors que je finissais tout juste de franchir les portes vitrées, je fus obligé de me contorsionner pour éviter un coup de poing éclair de la part de la Princesse… suivi d'un autre, celui-ci venait de vers le bas et comptait arriver en plein dans mon diaphragme… j'esquivais une nouvelle fois…

_ Tsunade ! Je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! Je dois te parler c'est important !

_ OROCHIMARU !

_ Je dois te parler d'une mission Tsunade ! Il faut que j'en parle au…

BLAM !

Je me ramassais un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me fit traverser la baie vitrée. Ah ! Elle voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord… Je commençais à composer des mudras.

_ Doton Bushin no Jutsu !

Et me voilà avec deux moi-même à mes côtés. Ces deux ci se jetèrent sur elle et la saisirent par les bras et les jambes pour la maintenir en place correctement en se servant de la technique de transformation du corps.

La petite aux cheveux bruns réagit tout de suite… elle me fonça dessus. Je l'évitais avec adresse et lui apposais un sceau qui l'empêcherai de bouger.

_ Tsunade, je ne veux que te demander une audience.

_ Libères moi alors si tu es sincère.

_ Bien.

Je fis exploser mes deux clones sans lui créer un seul dommage. Par contre elle, elle ne me fit pas de cadeau… deux mandales dans la poire…

_ Je dois te parler ! pas la peine de me frapper ! Je n'ai encore rien fait !

_ Si tu as fait quelque chose !

_ ET QUOI ! JE ME SUIS JUSTE MONTRE ! JE NE LES AI PAS TUES EUX !

_ JE SAIS !

_ MAIS ALORS POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES ! MERDE A LA FIN !

_ C'EST QUOI CE JUTSU ?

_ MAIS QUEL JUSTU ? TON ELEVE EST JUSTE SCELLEE, RIEN DE GRAVE ! JAI PAS UTILISE DE JUTSU SUR…

_ MAIS PAS CA ! COMMENT T'AS FAIT ?

_ MAIS DE QUOI BON SANG ? EXPLIQUE TOI J'Y COMPREND RIEN !

_ TU L'AIR D'AVOIR 20 ANS ! DIS MOI TON SECRET D'ABORD, ON PARLERA DE LA MISSION APRES !

_ De quoi ?

J'avais cessé d'esquivé croyant avoir mal compris… mais en fait non, j'avais bien compris… et je me reçu un autre coup de poing ravageur… Merci bien…

Elle se stoppa enfin et me regarda essayer de remettre ma mâchoire en place.

_ 'er'i ''unade ! 'o''ent 'e 'ais 'ex'liquer 'aintenant ?

_ Comme ça.

D'un seul coup elle me remboita la mâchoire correctement. Elle me laissa me relever.

_ Pour te prouver une fois de plus ma bonne foi…-je libérais l'empoisonneuse de service- je la laisse libre de ses mouvements…

_ Bien, je t'écoute maintenant, que veux-tu ?

_ Avoir une entrevue avec les deux vieux conseillers.

_ Une entrevue ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Cela ne concerne qu'eux et moi. Quoi que le Hokage peut –être mis au courant… mais, je te préviens je ne dirais rien de plus sans les avoir vus…

_ Bon bon, d'accord… on va aller les voir.

_ C'est vrai, tu me laisses les voir ? Seuls ? (j'étais vraiment plus que septique…)

_ Non, je serais là, en tant qu'Hokage…

_ Ah… et merde….

_ Et que soutient pour un autre Sannin.

_ Mais Tsunade sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à cet homme.

_ Il n'a tué personne ici, il t'a libérée, il m'a libérée, j'estime qu'il a suffisamment prouvé sa bonne fois pour aujourd'hui. De plus quelque chose me dit que tout ceci va être très intéressant…

_ Toujours aussi joueuse ?

_ Oui.

_ Et malchanceuse ?

_ Aussi… Mais des fois je gagne des paris que j'aurais tout donné pour perdre...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Non rien laisse tomber… On doit s'occuper de quelque chose avant…

_ Et de quoi ?

_ De changer quelque chose. Tu me suis on va en ville. Shizune si quelqu'un me cherche, dis lui que je me balade par ci par là et qu'il n'a cas essayer de repérer mon chakra…

_ Mais Tsunade sama ! Vous allez encore….

Blam, la porte venait de se fermer sur nous deux…

_ Cacher votre chakra…. Termina la fille.

_**...0**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant, je ne sais toujours pas quand est-ce que je le publierai encore... Il faut encore que je prenne de l'avance et avec la Fac... C'est pas si facile...

A bientôt donc!


End file.
